Becoming a Knight
by bolt32
Summary: ***Sequel to CHOOSING A PADAWAN. Adela Lafur, after going through five years of apprenticeship has been given a mission for her trial into becoming a knight. Only this mission will not only shape her, but the rest of the galaxy as well. MASSIVE AU!


**I would like to thank anyone that has read the prequel to this Choosing a Padawan and waited so long for the Sequel to come out. I would like to come out and say I do intend for this story to have a bit of everything, and yet I would like to make this story my own and as such I refuse to do a Cannon with just the added character of Adela. In Choosing a padawan I never really explored on Adela to much, just only mainly through Obi-wans eyes. I have had this story brewing in my head for a long time now and finally mustered the motivation up to start on it. I plan to go deeply into Adela and let her self come out to become her own character. I do not feel it would be best for me to completly throw out the episodes 1 through 3 without having a story that is deeply intriguing and just as great as those three to replace them. So hence I'm here. Also would like to point out that reading plenty of fan fictions on here many of the orginal characters that people would create would be extremly strong and even rival Anakin on force strength. With him being over 20,000 and the next closest Yoda with the high 18k almost 19k I felt like I would be doing the Starwars universe a dis service If I made her equally as strong. **

**I will not discredit Anakin by leaving himout of a story line that dramtically shape the starwars universe, as simply it couldn't be starwars without Anakin. So yes there will be an Anakin/Padme romance in this but i wont dive to deep on it. Romance will not be short in this fic however as many relationships will be formed that will broaden the Starwars Universe in this. I will also like to point out that while I respect the Jedi mindset that it is deeply flawed, and while I do not respect the Sith mind set in the least they both would combine to make probably the ideal force users. That is one of the goals I have with this fiction. This will be deeply AU and I hope who ever reads this will least have an open mind about that. The two main characters in this Ferus Olin and Adela Lafur will be explored deeply in this, having to go through many challenges that would make most seem futile. This story will feature Romance, action, adventure and an over looming darkness that will plague many characters in this. I hope that you all will enjoy reading this as I have written it. As always reviews are welcomed. **

**PS.- Would like to mention you can read this without reading the one shot Choosing a padawan, though reading it will probably give you a sense in the start as to why Obi-wan an Anakin didn't become master and padawan. **

Adela took a few steps backwards as she angled her purple light-sabre against his mentor's. Her grip was starting to shake as she was desperately trying to find another way to attack, her palms started to sweat profusely and made it that much more difficult to keep the intensity going.

Her hair is now tied in a neatly and growing padawan braid. Her face as always still shined of freckles, adding something unique to what many described as a thing of beauty. In five years she mastered the form Soresu, now even so skilled that she can keep even some masters on their toes. Obi-wan did know that in order to get a padawan so below her peers on to meet the acceptable standards that she would need to choose a style and quick. He more or less nudged her into the same style of his. Her attacks before were more like blind swings, easily to be disarmed. Instead of beating her opponents by using an immense of amount of skill, he taught her how to wear down her opponents, to then eventually overcome them. In this style, she finally excelled.

Obi-wan repelled her quick counter attack and picked up the paste, pushing him to the limit he first swung high to the head, then to her shins, back to her torso and one last strike to her head. All of them met by her own purple blade. Deciding to switch the strategy she then returned his swipes and dished out a few of her own, each of them Obi-wan handled with ease.

Adela was growing impatient; every time they dueled she had yet to beat her master once. A few times like this has she pushed him to his brink, but never have she actually won the duel. Deciding to take the initiative she swung at his legs with all the strength she could muster, hoping to draw Obi-wans attention. He once again parried but with a bit of surprise trickling its way through their force bond. She then used the force to power her legs as she flipped over him, twirling around Obi-wan held out his sabre in a defensive manner only to see Adela lose her footing on the way down causing her to stumble then land on her back. The result she could hear all throughout the sparing room as her master erupted in laughter, soon followed by her own.

"Well done padawan." Obi-wan spoke through a fit of laughter.

"I almost had you!" His blond hair padawan spoke in defiance as she was still sitting on the floor.

"Yes you did, and yet you saved me the trouble by beating yourself." He replied teasingly.

"I'll make sure to be less creative master." Adela spoke in a defeated tone.

"Your creativity is what makes you a great Jedi Adela; it's something that will always give you the edge to do the seemingly impossible." Holding out his hand, Obi-wan helped up his apprentice as he gave her a heartfelt smile.

"I'm not sure if I ever will be able to defeat you."

"Your goal was to never defeat me padawan, it was only to simply learn. Something which I do believe you are done with."

"What are you saying?" She asked confused.

"I spoke to master Yoda today, and he has agreed. You're ready for your trials." Adela's mouth hung open from shock.

"What?"

"Your mouth hung open just like that when I asked you to become my padawan." Obi-wan revealed as he allowed himself a small chuckle.

"You're serious?" She asked once more, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"As serious as an upset Bantha."

"I….I…..I don't believe it." She muttered in shock.

"What isn't there to believe padawan? You trained harder than anyone I know; you learned an immense deal in a short amount of time. Despite your age, you act with the grace and composure of those that are on the council. You are truly a Jedi Adela."

"Thank you master!" She responded, filled with happiness as she practically tackled him in glee. Obi-wan squinted and remembered what he too was feeling when he was named a knight; the weight of the galaxy seemed to just lift off of his shoulders. He had no doubt that Adela, who he loved as a daughter was now going through the same.

Adela started to pull her arms back to herself and the realization hit her, something that made her excited but yet the same time scared. She would for now on mainly doing missions by herself, the thought of such filled her with pride. Yet, she was afraid that her relationship with Obi-wan would cease, like almost all other master and padawan's did when the padawan reached knight status.

"Master?"

"Yes Adela?"

"We have been through so much together; I don't want it to end." She responded, something she knew to be truthful down to her core.

"Adela, I saw you grow from a 13 year old nervous child, to now a well thought out and highly trained Jedi. I would be lying to you if I told you I wasn't proud of you. I consider myself honored to be the person that shaped you into becoming the Jedi you are now. I always was here for you, as I always will be."

"Is that a promise?"

"It's a promise knight Lafur." Obi-wan replied as he winked.

"Thank you, for everything master." Obi-wan simply smiled.

"You should clean up Adela, we have to be at the council in an hour."

"An hour!" She asked, worry filling her.

"It's nothing to worry about. Master Yoda isn't going to eat you."

"No, but Master Windu might." The remark caused her master to let off a chuckle of laughter. He would miss her daily quick witted humor.

"I'll make sure he doesn't."

Both Adela and Obi-wan walked back to their quarters. Adela immediately headed towards the shower, anxious to get the stink and sweat off of her body. Thinking back on it, she was amazed at how much things have changed within the past five years. Before she was apprenticed to Obi-wan she was a horrible duelist and completely lacked self confidence. Now she was a proud young woman. Often times when sent on missions with her master she would constantly ward off sexual advances by the same people she was sent to protect.

Sometimes it was flattering, other times it was a simply annoying. Times over and over again did she hear the same pick up line. The cheap one liners, she was a Jedi and a guardian of democracy, not a sex object.

Having the hot running water stream against her head and her back always put her in a good mood. She had always heard about the trials from other padawan's and of course some knights as well. It was designed to test every single aspect a Jedi to know that they are in fact ready for their promotion. Who knows, five years from now she could be training her own padawan? She would of have never imagined herself getting this far, and yet here she was.

Grabbing a towel she quickly dried herself, put on a clean Jedi robe and walked into the living room. Obi-wan leaned up against the couch, with a caf in hand.

"Here, I thought you would like this." Obi-wan mentioned as he tossed two protein bars towards Adela. Not wasting any time, she realized how starving she was and there wasn't any time for her to actually eat a meal. Instead she greedily opened up the two bars and stuffed them in her mouth, hoping that the food would shut up her now rumbling stomach.

"Thanks master." Obi-wan just simply sipped his caf as he stood up and waited on his padawan. When Adela was done they both headed towards the council room. As they walked towards the council, Adela had a hard time not stopping when they passed a group of children practicing with their lightsabres. It would be a long journey for them, and only a few will be selected to continue the legacy that was the Jedi. Deep down she knew she was sadden by this, but she also realized that the only force sensitive's that will be trained are the ones the force wanted to.

She remembered when she was there age, of eight or nine years of age. No worries really before her, just her concentrating on her technique. Granted at that age she was far from the person she now is, her technique was far from perfect or even admirable. There were many things that had come natural to her, for her to establish herself above her peers, negotiating and physiology for example being among the top. Her grace with a lightsabre though was unfortunately far from being an acceptable standard as it was now.

"Already thinking of taking a padawan?"

"Stop teasing me master."

"Hey, I was fairly young when I chose you. "

"Yes, but I would like to enjoy my freedom for at least a little while."

"Freedom is over-rated."

"I'll make sure to inform the senate about your thoughts master." Adela teased.

"Sometimes I wonder if they actually believe that, to be honest." Obi-wan muttered softly underneath his breath, if it wasn't for Adela's Jedi training she wouldn't have heard him.

"The senate does seem to be at disarray at times." Adela admitted, unfortunately agreeing with Obi-wan.

They approached the council doors, the height alone of them signifies there greatness towards the force and the galaxy. The doors stretching all the way up towards the ceiling which was already three stories in height. Adela couldn't help but feel chills running down her spine, as she always felt uneasy towards the council though no fault their own.

Obi-wan could feel his padawan tense up, the nerves already eating up inside of her as they did to him when he went through this process. He could feel her emotions swirling through there bond, sending calming waves to her he hoped would get her to allow herself to ease up a bit.

"Relax Adela, you have been to the council before, this is no different."

"I have always hated going to the council master, you know that."

"True, just remember that your here now to fulfill your life long dreams. There is no reason to feel nervous about that." Obi-wan noted, with obvious sarcasm drenching his voice.

"Thanks for the encouragement master."

"Hey, I try." He responded, with a tone that mimicked him being hurt.

"Do or do not there is no try." Adela now impersonated Yoda, which caused them both to give out a light hearted laugh. Noticing the laughter eased up the tension in his padawan; he palmed the handles on the door and opened them up to greet the 12 greatest Jedi of their era.

"Impersonating me were you?" Yoda inquired with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I apologize master." Adela answered as she respectfully bowed before the council.

"Young you are padawan Lafur. A powerful Jedi you have become, in such a short time you have."

"Thank you master." The nervousness had now return, causing her to shift her feet, readjusting her weight between each foot.

"Some of us here, feel too young you are to face the trials." At this revelation, she didn't feel shock, or even disappointment just acceptance. The Jedi masters all reached out towards her with the force and all came down to the same conclusion. The statement though was true, was in itself actually a test. Many of the younger padawan's were quick to anger and that was something the council was battling to weed out among the Jedi. In Adela they found no such emotion, just serenity. Obi-wan was proud, maybe a little too proud of his padawan. He channeled the pride towards Adela and let out a smile.

"Proud are you of Adela, hmm?" Yoda questioned Obi-wan now giving him a thoughtful glance.

"She has far exceeded my expectations of her. Her lightsabre skills are almost on par of my own. She mastered the form Soresu, and her diplomatic skills are among the best of the order. So yes master, I'm very proud." The response caused all of the Jedi masters to give Obi-wan an approving nod and once more did Yoda turn his attention to Adela.

"Weak in the force you are, hinder you to be a good Jedi it will." Yoda's plan was simple, trying to nudge Adela to anger. To show a weakness in her resolve, it was merely just another test.

"Yes but it is not the force that makes us a great Jedi master, it is simply one's character. Therefore a person who can barely feel the force, such as I can even rival someone who has more than double the strength in the force as them. Such as yourself." This explanation had caused a rare smile form on the ancient Jedi's face. What she stated was true, but it wasn't a simply dried out repeating message. It was something that she knew was the truth down to her very core.

"Wise you have become in your short age." Yoda responded with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Happy I become when I watch younglings grow to become noble Jedi such as yourself."

"Thank you, master."

"Done we are not though. A trial has to be given, to test every aspect of one's self to make them a Jedi it does."

Here it is, the moment that Adela has been waiting for, seemingly taking forever to escape out of the grandmasters mouth. Yet she called on the force and desperately tried to release her excitement. She was already anxious to face the trial though she knew that those that take it must exhibit patience. So instead, she let the force flow through her and let the excitement that had built up inside of her drift off to nothingness.

This time master Windu had spoken up, as Yoda leaned back against his chair and started to relax himself. It was already discussed in the council simply hours before what she would have to do. Now it was going to be finalized.

"This isn't an ordinary test, padawan Lafur." _It never failed Windu to make his underlings feel so small and insignificant, _Thought Adela.

"This mission comes at a great peril, normally only a master would take one of such high risks. We simply cannot deny that the force is demanding you to take this." _Okay, now this is really getting interesting. _

"Master?" Adela couldn't help but squeak out of her mouth.

"You are to proceed to the planet Ordin, in the outer core. There is a man by the name of Vladimir he is running for his planets senate seat here in the republic. A Jedi has been requested to proceed as a body guard detail for a recent assassination attempt. We have reason to believe that the person attempting to take his life is a Sith."

"A Sith!" Obi-wan practically screamed out. Adela though highly trained and an exemplary member of an order was still a padawan. This was madness.

"Yes, Obi-wan a Sith." Fitso finally spoke up, clarifying for the disbelieving Jedi Knight.

"Only a master should be given such a task! I raised her for the past five years. I refuse to let you send her away to fight a fully trained force user of the dark side!" Obi-wan once again screamed, instead of invoking anger in his padawan they were doing it to him.

"Calm yourself Kenobi, trust not in the force do you?" Taking a deep breath Obi-wan stretched out with the force to prove what they were saying was in fact true. To his disbelief the force responded with the same vigor that the council did. His padawan, a child who learned to love as his own daughter was now being sentenced to face a Sith.

"Forgive me, masters." Obi-wan muttered out with a distaste filling his mouth. To emphasize his obedience he gave out a small bow showing respect for their decision.

Adela meanwhile has gone from being nervous to becoming a knight to downright frightened. While yes, her master was one of the best duelists in the order, one of which she trained as hard as she could possibly push herself to do to learn from him. She wasn't too believing that she could in fact face a Sith and return back alive. She knew that while the dark side corrupts a being, and makes them a symbol of evil it does in fact make them a much fiercer opponent. She could in fact stand toe to toe with most knights, and defeat almost any other padawan yet she still had a feeling of dread come over her as if to say she was in fact in over her head.

"Sense fear in you I do." Yoda spoken out, catching on the emotions that were battling inside of the padawan before him. Adela tensed up and quickly released the fear into the force, calming her nerves.

"All humans fear, master, even a Jedi. I will do what is demanded of me however."

"Go now you must Adela, once this mission is completed, a knight you will be. May the force be with you Lafur. " Adela gave Yoda a small nod and turned around and headed for her Jedi star fighter. Unsure if she will ever see her master ever again.

Obi-wan gave the council a quick bow and fully intended to follow Adela out, to wish her well on her mission but instead was cut off by master Windu.

"We have something that you need to complete as well Obi-wan." The words caused Obi-wan to stop, and gave them a short bow to let them know he heard them.

"The Chancellor should return from his vacation in a few days. You are to join Qui-gon and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker on greeting him in the docking bay." With that Obi-wan left, first filled with excitement moments before, now completely with dread. He desperately needed to meditate.


End file.
